


Migraines

by hurricxneamelia



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Parrmour if you squint, but it doesn't have to be read in a shippy way if you don't want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricxneamelia/pseuds/hurricxneamelia
Summary: Lying there though, head spinning at a nauseating rate, Catherine couldn’t imagine leaving her bed and being productive. Then again, if this was to be like any other day, she wouldn’t get another chance for peace. If she didn’t get up then, she’d most likely be thrust straight into the chaos of the day later on when she did decide to get up. Still, against her better judgement, that’s exactly what she did: sleep.As the other queens started to wake up and conduct their morning routines, they noticed the Spanish queen’s absence.





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually wrote something not terribly angsty?? Almost unheard of. Anyway, this is prompt from freetotakeourcrowingglory on tumblr ("I don't think Aragon is okay") so creds to them for that prompt! I don't think there are any TWs here, so enjoy, loves!

Catherine of Aragon would never admit it aloud, but her sleep schedule was a mess. She spent hours unable to sleep for various reasons, some of which she could identify others she couldn’t. It wasn’t that she got night terrors like Katherine or Anne did, she just couldn’t sleep for some reason more often than not. Regardless of the reasoning, her sleeping was disastrous. While it wasn’t quite on the level of Parr and her frequent all nighters and consequential caffeine addiction, it wasn’t uncommon to see Aragon sipping on a Red Bull before a two show day, drinking more than a couple cups of coffee in the morning or sneaking in a nap on a busy day. 

Another nasty effect of having such a tumultuous sleep schedule was waking up after very few hours of sleep, was the dizzying migraines that caused her to mumble curses in Spanish. She’d shuffle out of bed on those mornings and down a few ibuprofen tablets before heading down for some food. Most days she could take enough ibuprofen that the pounding headache dulled into a sluggish throbbing that she could manage. 

She proceeded as normally as she could on those days, and she’d crash the minute she got the chance to sleep it off. Sleeping off her headaches were some of the nights she got the best rest she’d gotten since she’d first been brought back to life. She tended to look at those nights as a small silver lining to massive headaches. 

However, as the queens’ lives got busier, and Aragon was physically more exhausted and still getting too little sleep, these migraines got more frequent. Much to her distaste, all too often she’d wake up with a sharp pain shooting through her head. It was one morning that all of this came to a boiling point. 

The minute the dark headed queen opened her eyes, her world spun and a sharp pain made itself known right behind her eyes. Instead of fighting to get up and get medicine or morning coffee like she normally would’ve, she just wanted to roll back over and go back to sleep. By far, this had been the worst headache she’d had. Normally, she was one of the first up (aside from Jane and occasionally Anna) to drink her coffee, have a few moments of peace, and read whatever daily scripture her bible app recommended. She could begrudgingly thank Boleyn for the idea of downloading that app. 

Lying there though, head spinning at a nauseating rate, Catherine couldn’t imagine leaving her bed and being productive. Then again, if this was to be like any other day, she wouldn’t get another chance for peace. If she didn’t get up then, she’d most likely be thrust straight into the chaos of the day later on when she did decide to get up. Still, against her better judgement, that’s exactly what she did: sleep. 

As the other queens started to wake up and conduct their morning routines, they noticed the Spanish queen’s absence.  
“Is Aragon not up yet?” Anne asked walking out of the bathroom with a robe on and towel around her hair. “Normally she would have told me I was taking too long in the shower by now.” 

Cleves, who’d been waiting to shower next huffed, “No, she’s still asleep I think, but you didn't need her to tell you that. I’ll do it. Katherine’s using the other shower and you took twenty bloody minutes. I probably won’t have any hot water left.” 

Anne shrugged, an impish grin on her face, “Sorry. I had to relish not being told to hurry up.” Anna only rolled her eyes in response before entering the bathroom to take her own (lukewarm) shower. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Parr had finally dragged herself down the stairs for a cup of coffee. “Morning, love,” Jane smiled from her place at the kitchen island.  
“Mornin,” a still bleary eyed, bedheaded Parr replied. When she glanced at the coffee pot, she furrowed her brow, “Did Catherine and Anna not make coffee this morning?” she asked noting how clean and unused it was.

“Anna drank tea this morning, and as for Catherine she hasn’t been downstairs,” Jane explained with a shrug.

Catherine tilted her head, looking a bit more alert, “Catherine hasn’t been downstairs? Normally she’s the first awake,” Parr asserted wondering if her godmother had forgotten to set an alarm. 

“Afraid not, but if she’s still sleeping we ought to let her. She’s been looking tired, and we don’t have a matinee today-” Jane said shaking her head, but she was cut off by Katherine hurrying into the kitchen. 

“I think Aragon’s not okay,” she announced, anxiety written all over her face.

Jane’s brows shot up at this proclamation, “What makes you say that?” 

“Well Anna got in a fix because she’d run out of her conditioner, so she went to ask Aragon if she could borrow hers and she was still asleep, like deep asleep.” 

“I’m sure there’s no reason to worry about that Kat,” Parr chimed in before Jane, “sometimes people just need to sleep late sometimes,” she continued. 

The brunette crossed her arms, “But Aragon never sleeps late, ever. I know I could be overreacting, but it’s such an abnormal thing for her. What if she’s sick?” 

Jane frowned, “If she is then we’ll worry about it then, and I’ll check on her soon so we have some answers. I’m sure she’s fine.” It hadn’t occurred to Jane that Catherine could be sick. After all, the queens were incredibly busy and that could run somebody down quite a bit if they weren’t careful. 

Katherine nodded with uncertainty, “Okay, mum.” Arguing the subject wouldn’t be conducive to progress. Until one of them actually spoke to Aragon nobody knew if she was sick or just sleeping in. “Want to watch TV with me or something?” Katherine asked after a moment of silence. 

Jane nodded, “Sure, why don’t we watch some more of Killing Eve?” She knew that Katherine would still worry about Aragon if she didn’t occupy herself. The girl nodded with a small smile before she headed toward the living room, Jane not far behind her. 

Parr sat in the now empty kitchen with her cup of coffee, orange and cereal. For once she’d gotten a decent amount of sleep, crashing after pulling a few all nighters in a row. At least she had most of the day off and could work until they left for the theatre. The seldom quiet in the kitchen in that moment was welcome, but soon broken by Anne making her way downstairs. “Morning, Cathy,” she greeted as she began rummaging around in the pantry before emerging with a protein bar. 

“Morning, and you realize we aren’t in a hurry? You could eat actual breakfast,” Parr teased nodding toward the protein bar Anne was now unwrapping. 

The wild brunette shrugged, taking a seat across from Catherine at the table, “Meh. It’s just easier to eat one of these sometimes.” 

Parr shrugged in return, “Suit yourself.” The pair fell into a comfortable rhythm of Parr finishing her breakfast while Anne munched on hers and scrolled through social media, occasionally leaning over to show Parr a meme or some sort of tweet or picture about the show. 

Once the curly headed queen had finished her breakfast she stood up, “I’m going to check on Aragon,” she announced. Catherine put her empty bowl in the sink and her orange peel in the trash, hearing Anne mumble some sort of affirmation, her eyes glued to some video. 

On the way up, Catherine passed Cleves heading down. The German gave her a friendly nod and a customary good morning which she happily returned. Upon reaching the eldest queen’s room, she knocked first. Receiving no response after several minutes, Parr pushed the door open to find that Aragon was still indeed asleep. 

She should have just let the woman be and slipped back out quietly, but a certain sense of curiosity got the better of her. Katherine had been right in saying it was odd for Aragon to sleep in, especially until nearly eleven in the morning, she noted glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table. 

Parr gently shook Aragon and soon enough, a disgruntled pair of brown eyes stared up at her. “Hm?” Aragon asked squinting. It was safe to say, more sleep hadn’t helped her fend off the headache.  
“We were all just wondering if you were okay since you’ve slept in so late,” Parr informed taking in the sight before her. Katherine could have been right, Aragon didn’t look well. She looked like she just wanted to lay in bed and sleep. 

“M’ good,” Catherine mumbled halfway sitting up, only to stop moving when the room started to spin. Once everything was steady again, she pushed herself all the way up quickly so her body wouldn’t have time to protest. Bad idea. The dizziness seemed to increase tenfold. “Mierda,” she hissed squeezing her eyes shut until the room stopped spinning. 

A very concerned Parr became more concerned when she heard Catherine curse in Spanish. She also didn’t not notice how Aragon had flinched at sitting up. “I don’t think you’re okay,” Parr insisted quietly. “What’s up? And please don’t lie before you say nothing,” she added covering all of her bases. She knew the stubborn queen wouldn’t want to admit feeling down unless she was really ill. 

Catherine shot her a look that in any other state would have been one of exasperation, but in her muddled, migraine-y state only looked like a visage of her normal expression. Parr held the gaze for a moment before the Spanish queen let out an imperceptible sigh, “I have a headache,” she downplayed the severity of it. 

Parr tilted her head appraisingly. It seemed worse than just a normal headache, “Are you dizzy?” Aragon didn’t answer and Parr took that as a yes. “You get these sometimes don’t you? You don’t think we notice you taking extra Advil or bracing yourself on something, but we do.” 

“Yeah,” Aragon finally verbally admitting, accepting defeat. She was feeling too bad to fight it. 

“You know these are more than just headaches? They’re migraines,” Catherine continued. 

“Yeah,” Aragon answered again with a sigh. 

“You really should rest today. We can call Grace and let her cover your part, especially if you’re feeling like this. You need to take care of yourself.” 

Feeling unable to argue, Aragon just lay back down, “If you’re going to make me rest, can you at least grab me some medicine from over there?” She glanced toward the bottle of ibuprofen on her dresser. 

“Yeah of course,” the curly headed queen nodded, She moved to get two of the tablets from the bottle. Next she scanned Aragon’s room to see if she had any bottles of water laying around. Thankfully, a half empty one sat on the edge of the bedside table. She really must have been feeling bad if Parr had won this battle with little objection. 

She handed both the water and the pills to Catherine who’d propped herself up on elbow to down the medicine. “I’m staying,” Parr declared moving to sit on the other side of the bed. 

“Why?” Aragon mumbled already having closed her eyes again. 

“Because you feel this bad, and if I felt this bad I’m not sure I’d want to be alone,” Parr shrugged deciding to make herself comfortable upon not receiving any objection from Catherine. 

Aragon felt a rush of affection for her goddaughter as she lay there, already beginning to slip into unconsciousness once more. “Thank you,” she mumbled out blindly reaching a hand over to search for Parr’s knee or arm to give a quick squeeze to. She finally found Parr’s wrist and gave it a short squeeze before she returned it to its previous position. 

“No problem,” sounded Parr’s voice in a soft tone, “but all things considered, you really should see a doctor if this doesn’t get better. We need you at your best,” she continued. 

“Now you sound like Jane,” Aragon grumbled as she drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
